User talk:Harvey The Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harvey The Hunter page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 19:52, June 19, 2012 Do not 'add a category like Television to a page simply because someone casually mentioned there was a TV on in a story. ClericofMadness 16:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help but they really hate me and I'm afraid they will ban my ip soon. I really wish I haden't of rp'd in the first place but it's my fault and I deserve to be hated and picked on just like every where else I go. I don't have friends and I don't have anything. I'm sorry for writing this long of a reply to you. I'm just really sad as usual. RealMagolor 23:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I Don't think I'll ever be unbanned from the chat. RealMagolor 02:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahem I believe there's a reason OC was on my pasta. You weren't supposed to edit it. If you could tell me what you edited, that'd be nice. :D Luna Lovinci 05:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I dont know why But whenever I read anything you post I read it in lights voice. Devincooper64 15:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 17:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 17:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) is it allright if i include you in my zombie diary Hello Hello there, Yuki here. It's aways a pleasure to meet a fellow hunter. I've been visiting this wiki for quite some time now and I finally decided to join. Needless to say, I'm still clueless about many things, so I hope you can show me the ropes. Hunter Yuki 21:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Probably the BEN Majoras Mask pasta or Assasins Creed. wbu? 18:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Accounts. Please do not abuse multiple accounts. The other account has been blocked for indefinite, while this account has been blocked for a month. Please do not bypass the other accounts, please. Also, to answer your question. I blocked you for vandalism on the Stuck in Your Head page; where you changed the text back to the black coloring, and changed the whole entire content. I advise you to not do it again. If you do, you will face an indefinite block from editing. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Email I'm sorry about the block, and whatnot. I misread the stuff, then I saw the black text. Sorry about the whole entire mishap, and whatnot. I am so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry! Also, I will unblock your friend's account as well. I am quite sorry about the whole thing, and I do hope that you can understand about the whole thing. I saw the black text, and believed that it was vandalism. I hope that you can find it to forgive little old me, and I do guarantee that this will never ever, EVER happens again. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:42, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Haha! I really do despise the new editing system, and such. I actually supported the idea a long time ago, and I thought that it would just be one whole thing. But, of course, they have the classic editing system, where you can check the history. So, sorry about the whole thing. When its my mistakes, and it redirected towards a user, I will say sorry for, like, eternity. I am soo sorry, for once again on it! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Don't add categories to pages that have been marked for review. Also, please refrain from making unnecessary edits on articles. It's alright to break down a wall of text. That helps, actually, but increasing the spacing between two paragraphs is simply not needed. Even if you're the author. All it does is make the pasta look longer. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 13:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Edits Just a heads-up, this wiki allows for both forms of region-specific spelling. I reverted your last edits as we accept both forms (realize/realise, color/colour, defense/defence, etc.) of spelling. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks. That being said, I stepped down as admin about a month ago. I'm trying to help out the wiki whenever I find the time, but I really can't be as active as I used to. The wiki is gradually improving and I like the direction it's going in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC)